


Live That Fantasy

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Canon, BadBoy!Blaine, Cheerio!Kurt, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badboy!Blaine/Cheerio!Kurt AU of Prom Queen.</p><p>Kurt just wants his boyfriend to be there for prom, even if they can't be together in public. Blaine's wary at first, but he eventually has a /brilliant/ idea, if he does say so himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live That Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This /does/ talk about the Sadie Hawkins dance, just fyi. Not graphic, but the events occur as Blaine retells them.

“C’mon – _unh_ – please, Blaine?”

“You are way too coherent right now,” Blaine said, going back to the sensitive spot on Kurt’s neck. He kissed carefully under Kurt’s ear, knowing Kurt would kill him if he left a hickey but wanting to distract Kurt from their current topic of conversation.

“ _Ohmyguh_ – Blaine, why don’t you – _Jesus_ – fine, we can keep making out for now,” Kurt said, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine’s jaw and reaching his hands under Blaine’s leather jacket. “But when we have our not-a-date after school, you’d better tell me why you’re so against going to the prom.”

“It’s not like we could go together, babe,” Blaine said. “I thought you didn’t want the whole school knowing that their esteemed head Cheerio finally gave it up to the ‘obnoxious mouthbreathing James Dean wannabe.’” He moved his hands away from Kurt’s face reluctantly to make air quotes around Kurt’s old insults.

“I never said you were a mouthbreather,” Kurt protested. “And honestly, I don’t care anymore, Blaine. I was kind of worried about the fallout at first, but I realized that combining my social status and your reputation would make people think twice about trying to screw with us.”

“You’ve got a point there,” Blaine said, inclining his head in acknowledgment. “But still, the prom? A stupid school-sponsored event full of boys in bad rental tuxes grinding on their intoxicated girlfriends all night?”

“Hey, my tux is neither a rental nor bad,” Kurt said, looking so cutely offended that Blaine couldn’t stop himself from pecking a kiss to his cheek. “And I think I’ll make prom king this year, so I’d really like my handsome boyfriend to clean up well and see it happen. We could probably even sneak a few dances together once everyone’s drunk enough to not think twice about it.”

“You have a handsome boyfriend who cleans up well? Are you seeing another guy on the side?” Blaine teased, earning a smack on the arm. “And of course you’ll make prom king, you’re easily the best looking guy in this dump. But I just…I have….”

“You have what, B?” Kurt asked softly, trying to meet Blaine’s eyes.

“Let’s just say the last time I attended a school dance, it didn’t work out well for me,” Blaine said, forcing a laugh. “Have you ever wondered why I don’t really talk about my old school, Kurt?”

“I figured you’d tell me whenever you felt ready,” Kurt said. “I didn’t realize that would be in the middle of one of our stealth makeout sessions in the old janitors’ closet, but hey, I’m flexible.”

“Yeah you are,” Blaine muttered, flashing back to last weekend at his house. “But back to my tragic backstory: freshman year I went to Kennedy High over in Westerville. I wore sweater vests and bow ties and highwater pants, and I was openly gay. I decided to ask my buddy Alex to the Sadie Hawkins dance in February, since he was the only other boy who was out, and he said sure, but only as friends. That was fine by me, so we suited up and planned on meeting each other in the parking lot outside the gym.

“We didn’t know that the popular boys had overheard us planning. We didn’t know they were gonna be there waiting for us. And we sure as shit didn’t know that they were going to beat the crap out of us before leaving us in the parking lot while they went in and enjoyed the dance.”

Kurt let out a tiny gasp as Blaine doggedly pushed on.

“So thankfully Alex’s lab partner – I think her name was Megan – found us before too long and called 911. We both had to be out of school for a couple weeks to heal, and then Alex got homeschooled for the rest of the year while I had to go back.

“It was hell on Earth. No one looked at me, no one talked to me unless it was to hurl an insult, and my stuff got stolen or vandalized every time I looked away. So I waited for summer to hit, and I went out and cut the brakes on the ringleader’s car one night when I knew they were all going out drinking. One of their buddies saw me do it and ratted on me to the cops, so I spent all of sophomore year in juvie as punishment. Once my time was up, I transferred here, just far enough away from Westerville that I can still live at home but not shame my parents every time I leave the house now that I even dress like a delinquent. I figured the best defense was a good offense, you know?”

Kurt just looked at Blaine in stunned silence, eyes wide.

“So yeah, I don’t really like school dances much,” Blaine said after a moment.

“I can understand why,” Kurt said. “I swear to God, if you ever see those pricks again, you let me know so I can go break their cars even worse than you tried to.”

“I think one of us going to juvie is enough in this relationship,” Blaine joked. He couldn’t hold back a smile at how fierce Kurt sounded, though, even if it was a bit misguided.

“Blaine, I promise I’ll stop bugging you about going to prom,” Kurt said, taking Blaine’s hands in his and staring him straight in the eye. “Hell, I’ll skip it too if that’ll make you feel better. We can have a romantic night in or something.”

“Kurt, I’m not going to ask you to skip the dance,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hand. “McKinley’s awful, yeah, but it’s not that kind of awful. Go. Have fun. I promise I’ll be okay.”

“I love you,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine in for a hug as the bell signaled the end of their shared free period.

“Love you too,” Blaine said, grabbing his ratty bag and letting Kurt leave first to belay suspicion. As he waited for enough time to pass, he got struck with an idea that felt brilliant but was probably just crazy.

 _Whatever, it’s worth a shot,_ he thought as he left the closet and shoved his way through the masses. “JBI!” he yelled once he located his target. “I need to talk to you and your goons after school. Meet me under the bleachers once Cheerios practice has started, and I swear to God, if you tell anyone-”

“My lips are sealed,” Jacob interrupted, nervously making a zipping motion over his mouth. “I’ll let my people know.”

“Good,” Blaine said, purposely clomping his boots as he stalked off to trig. He wouldn’t _actually_ hurt JBI if he ever slipped up, but striking the fear of God into the little rat’s heart was the best way to ensure he wouldn’t actually fuck up in the first place.

Mr. Meade gave Blaine a glare as he showed up late to trig yet again, but Blaine just ignored him and plopped down in his seat in the back of the room. He had a surprise to plan, and he had already finished the math homework for the week in his latest round of detention.

Prom wouldn’t know what hit it.  
__________________________________

Blaine watched from backstage as Figgins took the mic to announce the year’s prom royalty. He had managed to sneak into the gym without Kurt seeing him thanks to some quick thinking from Santana, of all people, and JBI had come backstage a few minutes ago to report that Blaine’s plan had gone off without a hitch, according to his moles.

“Settle down, settle down.” Figgins’ voice boomed over the PA system. “The votes have been tabulated, and your McKinley High prom king this year is…Kurt Hummel!”

The gym erupted in shouts from the Cheerios and the glee club as Kurt took the stage, beaming in ecstasy and triumph.

“I knew I could count on my loyal subjects,” he said, and Blaine could tell he was only half-kidding. Being head Cheerio had its perks, after all. Kurt stepped back and let Figgins put the cheap plastic crown on his head before giving the crowd a searching look.

“And your McKinley High prom queen is…oh,” Figgins said upon tearing open the envelope. “Well, this is…unexpected. Your _other_ McKinley High Prom King this year is Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine took the stage to scattered, polite applause, smirking. When he finally met eyes with Kurt after receiving the vaguely daintier tiara, he saw that Kurt looked like he’d swallowed a pom pom. “Looks like I won’t have to beat up JBI and his minions after all,” he said, noting the audible sighs of relief that followed.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked quietly, bringing Blaine’s full attention back to him. “What-”

“I thought you wanted me to see you win prom king and maybe even sneak a dance,” Blaine said, gently teasing. “Go big or go home, right?”

“But the Sadie Hawkins dance-”

“-Was the Sadie Hawkins dance,” Blaine interrupted. “This is prom. Besides, if I let myself be afraid of going to another dance, that’s letting those assholes win.”

“You make a compelling point,” Kurt breathed.

“I thought so,” Blaine said. “Now, can I have this dance?” He extended a hand to Kurt, prompting the DJ to start blasting “Dancing Queen,” of all songs.

“Yes. Yes, you can,” Kurt said, allowing Blaine to tow him out to the center of the dance floor.

Blaine tried to lead them in a slow dance for the first part of the song, but soon enough he got caught up in Kurt’s eyes and lost track of the rhythm. They slowly devolved into just boogieing around the dance floor like they did whenever they blasted music in Kurt’s room, shimmying their shoulders and shaking their butts like fools. Kurt noticed his glee club friends looking on and started dragging them onto the floor as well, making it more of a free-for-all dance party.

The song played on and Kurt and Blaine lost track of each other until the end, when Kurt ended up twirling Blaine under his arm.

“Are you still ready to take our relationship public?” Blaine asked as the final bars played, swaying back and forth with Kurt in his arms.

“You think people don’t already know?” Kurt teased. He couldn’t keep a smile off his face, and Blaine was pleased to note it even extended up to his eyes.

“I think they can guess, but I want there to be no doubt in anyone’s mind that you’re off the market,” Blaine said. “I’ve seen how some of the swim team looks at you in the hallways.”

“And how is that?” Kurt asked, eyes sparkling.

“Like they want to pin you to a locker and do _this,_ ” Blaine said, leaning up on his toes and planting a deep kiss on Kurt’s mouth. The crowd burst into hoot and hollers as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulder and kissed him back passionately.

“I think they get the picture now,” Kurt said dazedly once they broke apart.

“Really? Because I think they could use another hint,” Blaine said.

Kurt just smiled and bent down for another kiss, music swirling on around them.


End file.
